


Details in the Schedule

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fishing with Ohno was scheduled there, he had no doubt about that, but being stranded on an inhabited island? No. Not in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details in the Schedule

Sho tsked again for the n-th time. Everything was getting on his nerve; the cool breeze, the soft wave that washed his feet, the sand that he was sitting on, even the innocent seashell that he found lying next to him. He pulled out his trustworthy planner and flipped the already-wrinkled pages to check his schedule once again.

Fishing with Ohno was scheduled there, he had no doubt about that, but being stranded on an inhabited island? No. Not in a million years.  
They should have reached the notorious seafood restaurant by the harbor by now, according to Sho’s schedule. Not waiting in vain with nothing to do like this.

“The rescue will come in two hours or so, there’s no use to wait there, Sho chan,” Ohno said from behind Sho. His voice was patient and calm.

“This is not in my schedule,” Sho complained with an annoyed tone.

“This is not in anyone’s schedule,” Ohno replied. He sat down next to Sho, “I’m sorry that I didn’t check the fuel and ended up screwing your schedule. But if we forego the details I think we can still manage it.”  
Ohno handed a skewered grilled fish to Sho, “1:20 PM to 1:40 PM. Lunch, right? It’s a bit late but we couldn’t go anywhere, so I think we can use the time for the next schedule which is driving home.”

Sho was stunned for a few seconds. It’s surprising that Ohno remembered his schedule to the minute. Moreover, he didn’t notice that Ohno was making their lunch. Heck, he didn’t even notice that Ohno had managed to build a fire from scratch.  
He took the decent looking grilled fish and observed it.

“It’s edible,” Ohno assured. He munched his own fish to make a point.

Sho’s displeasure slowly shifted to amazement. He nibbled the fish and his eyes widened, “Delicious!”

Ohno chuckled. He watched as Sho devoured the fish with abandon. When both of them finished their unplanned lunch, Ohno looked at his wristwatch. Then, he rushed to the fuel-less boat and took a sheet.

Sho followed Ohno’s movement with his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed when Ohno spread the sheet on top of the sand.

“What are you doing?” Sho asked.

Ohno approached Sho and tugged Sho’s hands. With a sweet smile, he answered, “Preparing for our next schedule.”

Sho looked down to his planner and blushed. With a beet-red face, he stood up and followed his lover. His planner fell to the ground and he didn’t care about it anymore.

_Upon arrival at home - late at night. Cuddling session and sexy time with Satoshi at our fluffy bed._

Screw the details, Sho was fine as long as he was with his Satoshi.


End file.
